Hang'em High
|hint = Discover and finish the secret route for a special gem. |relictimes = PAL: : 1:23:00 : 0:51:64 : 0:42:80 NTSC: : 1:24:00 : 0:52:63 : 0:43:80 Remaster: : 1:24:00 : 0:52:63 : 0:43:80 |developertime = Original: 0:34:36 (Donovan Soto) Remaster: 0:39.68 |prev = Gee Wiz, Ski Crazed |next = Hog Ride, Area 51? }}Hang'em High (アラビアの あついぶらさがり lit. Hot Hanging in Arabia in Japanese) is the seventh level in the game and the second level of the second warp room in Crash Bandicoot: Warped, and its remake in the N. Sane Trilogy. The level appears to take its name from the 1968 film of the same name starring Clint Eastwood. Overview The stage takes place during the day on the rooftops of an old Saudi Arabian city reminiscent of the Arabian Nights. Its landscape is strewn with floating magic carpets, bouncy awnings, and overhead grating that Crash can climb around on. It would be a relative challenge for this early in the game even without Cortex's league of minions. Enemy units deployed to the Middle East include pot-carrying monkeys, ceiling-hanging scorpions, lab assistants on flying carpets or patrolling the rooftops and attacking aggressively with a scimitar. After collecting a total of ten relics, Crash can access this level's alternate entrance, Level 27, via the secret sixth Warp Room. Consisting primarily of a series of tricky jumps involving magic carpets, awnings, and nitro crates, this route conceals the yellow gem. It will then drop Crash off near the end of the main level path. Types of crates *Aku Aku Crate *Arrow Crate - iron *Basic Crate *Checkpoint Crate - wooden *Crash Crate *! Crate *Iron Crate *Nitro Crate *Nitro Switch Crate *Outline Crate *? Crate *Slot Crate *Time Crate (1/2/3 seconds) *TNT Crate (bonus round only where it is an option on a slot crate) Walkthroughs Hang'em High - Clear Yellow Gem - Crash Bandicoot 3 Warped - 105% Playthrough (Part 39)|Both Gems Hang'em High - Platinum Relic - Crash Bandicoot 3 Warped - 105% Playthrough (Part 35)-0|Relic Crash Bandicoot 3 - N. Sane Trilogy - 105% Walkthrough, Part 9 Hang' Em High (Box Gem)-0 Gallery Hang 'Em High Thumbnail.png heh1.png heh2.png heh3.png Crash's Undies Exposed.png Crash Sucked Into Vase.png heh4.png heh5.png heh6.png hehsecret1.png hehsecret2.png hehsecret3.png hehsecret4.png hehsecret5.png hehsecret6.png 3i07.png|Level icon from the load/save screen. Hang' Em High Screenshot 1.jpg Hang' Em High Screenshot 2.jpg 7. Hang'em High.jpg|The Platinum Relic requirement of the level. Hang Portal N Sane.jpg|The portal to Hang'em High in the N. Sane Trilogy. 07_SaveSlotImages_HangEmHigh.png|Level icon from N. Sane Trilogy Save/Load Screen Trivia *All of the Arabian levels in Warped contain coloured gems. *It's possible to get a Platinum Relic on this level without the Crash Dash due to the amount of time spent bouncing on awnings and climbing. *If you collect 10 relics, it is possible to get the crystal and both gems in a single playthrough by entering this level by the alternative entrance. *According to an unofficial guide, this level used to have 81 crates, instead of 96. *In the N. Sane Trilogy, this level originally had 95 crates instead of 96. At the beginning of the second hanging section, there were two crates next to each other in the original, in the new version the second crate was replaced with a piece of wumpa fruit. This crate was restored on the June 29, 2018 patch for the N. Sane Trilogy. *The bonus round in this level has the most wumpa fruit of any bonus round in the game. *This is the only Arabian-themed level in the game which contains a Nitro Switch Crate. *Much like Snow Go from the previous game, this level has a colored gem which is visible when playing the normal level, but only obtainable via the secret entrance, and both secret paths only contain Nitro Crates. Just like Snow Go, it's possible to obtain the coloured gem from the normal level by using the glitched jumps. es:Hang 'em High fr:Hang'em High it:Hang' em High Category:Levels Category:Hanging Levels Category:Arabian Levels Category:Levels with Bonus Rounds Category:Levels with Colored Gems Category:Levels with Lab Assistants